This House Is On Fire
by AerithWingz
Summary: Each betrayal begins with trust. Rated M for suicide and death scenes. This story is a summery of my recent video, the link is in the story. Pairing: KairixYuna sisters and contains Tifa, a friend of the two.


Pairing: None really. Just Yuna and Kairi are sisters and Tifa is a friend.  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: M  
Warnings: This story AND the video contain scenes of suicide and death. The video also contains a car accident.  
Note: This story is the story of my new and recent video, "This House Is On Fire."  
Here is the link to the video: watch?v=44nWV-E0VY4  
I won't be continuing the story. I'm sorry if it makes no sense, but watching the video should help. However, this story gives more detail then the video.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuna, Kairi or Tifa, just the idea of this story.

Standing on the beach, the water slowly reaching their toes then drifting away, Yuna and Kairi shared looks of adornment and affection for one another.  
Even though Kairi's features were young, she was older than Yuna.  
Yuna had always admired her sister. She had studied Kairi to learn what she was like, because she wanted nothing more than to be her.

When Kairi grew older and all of the things she had interest in no longer suited her changing form, she would give them to Yuna; clothes, jewellery and toys.

One day, while the two stood on the beach, Kairi seemed sadder than usual. Yuna asked if she was okay, but Kairi never answered. To try and cheer her sister up, Yuna told her older sibling that they would always be sisters and nothing would ever come between that.

Kairi simply looked down, a straight face hiding her feelings and she spoke to Yuna in a rhyme that only the two could understand. "If one of us falls..." she had trailed off, waiting for Yuna to answer.  
Yuna simply shook her head, a smile on her face, "The other will soon be following."  
It was their own little promise to each other. One that only Kairi and Yuna knew the true meaning off. Kairi smiled at her younger sibling, but there was still pain on her face.

A few weeks later, Kairi had placed two pills into her hand while her little sister was asleep. She could no longer face the thoughts and feelings that ran through her mind. Looking down, she swallowed the pills without hesitation.

During the night, flames had awoken Yuna and in a panic, she went to find her sister. She ran into her sister's room and on the floor, lay her sister, fast asleep. She shook her shoulder, but Kairi didn't stir. Becoming desperate, Yuna tried to wake her sister, but nothing worked. The flames became hotter and bigger and Yuna found herself being ignorant to the reason why her sister wouldn't wake. Afraid and saddened, Yuna curled up on the floor, facing her sisters stone-cold face and waited as the flames surrounded them. Her sister had fallen, and now it was her turn. Just as they had promised.

The smoke caused Yuna's vision to haze as she remembered her and Kairi's moments together. With her vision hazy, she listened for the sound of her sisters footsteps. After a few moments, she peeped through her closed lids to see who's footsteps had come to find the two. She saw Kairi's shoes, but she couldn't move. Her body had inhaled too much smoke. She blacked out again.

As Yuna was moved, she was in and out of consciousness. As her sister pulled her from the house, Yuna could see the house up in flames through her hazy vision. Relief had washed over her. She was wrong about Kairi. She really was asleep. She was just too tired to wake. Yuna let sleep take over her. She was happy to find that her sister was alive and had saved her life. She would see her in the morning.

When Yuna came too, she looked around for her older sibling, but found no one. Seeing her mother's tear stained face, she found her ignorance taking over her once again. But this time, she knew she had to accept it.  
Her sister was gone. It wasn't Kairi who had pulled her from the flames. It was her best friend.

The door of the church opened and Yuna heard footsteps come her way, but she was too busy crying at the site of her older sister's grave to even care who it was. Tifa knelt down next to Yuna and forced the grief-stricken girl to look at her. She whispered words of encouragement to Yuna; Don't give up.

Tifa was the only one who found out what Yuna and Kairi's rhymed words had meant once Yuna had come clean. And ever since that day, Tifa found herself more protective over Yuna than ever.

Yuna smiled through tears as Tifa held her hand, a symbol of her never leaving Yuna.

During one night while Yuna stayed with Tifa, she had stared out at the window remembering her sister and their promise. Yuna had always noticed a fire inside of Kairi's eyes, but she never understood it, until her death. Wanting to see her sister again, she turned to ask Tifa a favour, but the look in Tifa's eyes made her swallow her words. Tifa had also seen the fire in Kairi's eyes and she knew that she might see it in Yuna's. Tifa's eyes begged Yuna to promise her that she wouldn't go along with the promise Yuna had made to her sister. Yuna just looked away.  
After a moment of silence, Yuna responded.

"I promise I won't ever lose control." Yuna whispered.  
Tifa knew that she didn't just mean the thoughts of joining her sister, but the times where she would let her pain and grief overcome her. Tifa knew this would only make things worse.  
"Let yourself go!" She exclaimed. Tifa knew that if Yuna held it all in, it would consume her. Yuna never answered, she just went back to sleep.

A few months later, while Tifa and Yuna were ready to fall asleep, Yuna came clean to Tifa about how she could no longer stop the thoughts of joining her sister.  
Kairi was a friend to Tifa too, so in a rage, Tifa yelled at Yuna, telling her how reckless and stupid she was being. Tifa didn't want the pain of losing another friend to affect her again, so in her angry state, she left Yuna on her own and went to stay the night at the church. Yuna held back tears as she watched her friend disappear through the darkness of the night.  
She was all alone, again.

In the morning, Tifa stayed in the church, procrastinating. What was she going to do about Yuna?

Meanwhile, out on the street, Yuna stood looking at the traffic and the people walking among the streets. Thoughts of her sister overwhelmed her and she looked up, ready to say hello to the sister that was waiting for her on the other side.

Back at the church, Tifa sensed something was wrong with Yuna, and in her own self-failure feelings, she ran from the church. "How could I be so stupid!" She yelled at herself.  
As she ran down the street towards her house, she heard the sirens of an ambulance approaching her. In the centre of the town square, the ambulance rushed passed Tifa and the screaming townspeople. Some were in tears, others were screaming from shock. Tifa turned and followed the ambulance, and among the chaos and madness, Tifa saw a flipped car and found a small hand lying on the floor.

"...Yuna!" She ran towards the body that the ambulance was attending to. The heart monitor was beeping as they tried to keep the girl alive.  
When Tifa reached the girl, Yuna's blue and green eyes stared into her soul. A tear fell from her cheeks. Tifa was afraid. The heart monitor was beating faster as Yuna's heart started to give out. The tears that Tifa saw that soaked Yuna's cheeks bore into her heart.  
They weren't tears of pain, no.  
They were tears of joy.

As one last tear fell from Yuna's eye, the monitor let out a straight beep that seemed to carry on forever. Tifa felt her world sink and all she could do was fall to her knees and let tears fall from her eyes.

-

I am sorry I haven't been here on recently! D;  
School has been keeping me busy, but I promise that I will be posting new stories and adding more chapters to the previous stories I have made. You have all made me very happy with reviews, so thank you!


End file.
